


Sharp Reach

by queenjazzy



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenjazzy/pseuds/queenjazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream should really watch what he says to new arrivals, especially when they have sharp limbs that can reach up to his face.</p><p>[takes place after "Metal Attraction"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Reach

“Ah yes, it’s you.” The seeker glanced down to the smaller femme in front of him and glanced at his claws for a moment. She was a flier but not jet like himself, he never understood why anyone in their right mind would choose such a slow airborne craft of such little grace.

Airachnid only shot a glare at Starscream, she wasn’t in the mood to be talked down to by some seeker with the biggest ego on this ship, she just wanted to report to her assigned room and get away from everyone. She had just been forced to serve for the Decepticons once again and she was immediately loathing her time here. This is one of the reasons she left in the first place, mechs like him thinking they’re so high and mighty. “Is there something you need?” She wanted to get this interaction over with quickly, the more she heard his condescending voice, the more she wanted to shut his mouth for him permanently.

“Oh no, I was just checking up on our new arrival and making sure that you were completely off of Breakdown’s back.” He stroked his chin for a moment before leaning over the femme with a chuckle, a large grin over his features. “Tell me, how did you get on there in the first place?”

“None of your business.” She hissed, thinking about the oaf that got her back on this ship certainly wasn’t helping her mood and neither was the flier in front of her. Her digits started to stiffen as she grew more infuriated not only with him but this whole situation.

He said with a cheeky grin, “My my, someone is awfully touchy.” He was aware she was growing annoyed with him, he just didn't care.

Her digits started to curl as she wanted to lash out and rip apart something, but nothing was immediately in reach of his that was close enough to her hands that she could shred. “I suggest being quiet, you might lose something of yours of you don’t.”

The seeker laughed as he used his hand to judge their heights. “And how will you accomplish that? It is not like you can suddenly grow up to my height and do anything to me!”

That was a grave miscalculation, while yes she couldn’t grow quite up to his height, he forgot one major factor: her extra appendages could easily reach up to him. He didn’t consider it because they were currently folded up on her back. That and Starscream didn't think she would dare do anything to a ranked officer, but she was never a fan of authority in any form, especially a jet that doesn't know when to stop talking and walk away from an annoyed and hostile former rouge. She would certainly make him rethink everything about her and not to judge her by her size alone.

She replied to him, wanting him to keep him unaware of what she was planning, "Yes, that is true. I can't get taller..." A wicked grin soon spread across her face as she said, "But I can do this!"

With one swift movement, she deployed two of her spider legs and unfolded her stingers and plunged them into his helm while webbing his mouth shut so his screams of pain would be muffled, she didn't want the Eradicons that did their patrols to interrupt her was she worked. The sheer amount of pain nearly made him fall to his knees, he could feel them trying to get a grip of something. She started to chuckle some as she drove deeper into his helm, making him writhe in pain. She did warn him to be quiet, and now he was going to lose something quite important.

He tried to pull the appendages out of his helm but the pain made it difficult to concentrate as she had a grip on both of his optics with her clawed stingers. He wildly clawed and slashed at Airachnid but it was of little effect as she soon pulled back and had each of his optics in her stinger’s grip and dropped them into her hands and soon a smile spread across her face: the first sincere smile since being brought there.

The seeker tried to scream but his mouth was still webbed over so he immediately ripped it off and let out a pained scream before feeling his face, feeling the energon that was trickling out of the sockets where his optics used to be. Starscream charged and slashed in front of him, knowing that was where she last was before he lost his sight but she immediately deployed all of her spider legs and clung to the wall nearby.

The spidercon watched him flail around and slash the air in a futile attempt to try and attack her back. She chuckled as she held both of his optics in her palm and then dangling them by their optic fibers, swinging one and letting it hit the other, watching them with amusement as the seeker struggled to get revenge for the optic gouging. At the sound of her laughing, he immediately launched a missile at her location, but she effortlessly dodged the attack and said, mimicking what he said only moments ago, "My my, someone's touchy." He ground his denta together in frustration before she spoke again, “Maybe when I say you should be quiet, you should listen. Consider it a warning. Next time I’m keeping them.”

Through his denta he hissed, "Maybe I will."

She held up his optics in front of hers before commenting, "Ah good, what a sharp observation." She tossed the body parts on the floor in front of him and took off into the interior of the ship, licking off the energon from her fingertips with a hum.

The seeker heard the thud of them hitting the metal floor and scrambled around to try and find them before cradling them in his own palm and clutching them gently. He took a vent to calm himself down somewhat before calling Knock Out. “Knock Out, I need you to report to my position, I need immediate medical attention.”

\------

“I cannot believe her, she had the audacity to attack me! The nerve! Megatron will hear of this immediately!” The seeker said as the red medic was checking Starscream’s sight after putting Starscream’s optics back into his own helm.

Shining a light in his optics to check they were functioning properly, Knock Out commented, “Well at least she didn’t do any other type of damage and the optics were intact. Not many can gouge optics and do it so cleanly with so little damage to the helm and optics.” The sportscar finished his last test, letting the other mech get off of the medical berth and get his bearings. “Really Starscream, we have to stop meeting like this, with you missing at least one body part and dripping energon. It’s not good for you to be injured so many times in such a short amount of time.” There was a mix of sass and concern in his voice, but mostly sass.

“First of all, I don’t need you complimenting in any way, shape or form the Decepticon that assaulted me. Second of all, you’re not here for your opinions Knock Out.” He turned and said with a stern frown, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m off to report our new arrival for assault on a commanding officer.” He then strode out of the medbay and down the corridors.

The medic gave a vent and shrug before beginning to clean off his equipment and saying to himself, “If they keep this up, it’s going to be a very long stay here.”


End file.
